


those eyes, that mouth

by playboinotcarti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, ace & sabo mentioned, hopeless zoro, the rest of the crew are mentioned, zoro is a softie for his stupid bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playboinotcarti/pseuds/playboinotcarti
Summary: zoro wouldn't outright admit he was glad that luffy and his family had moved nearer. if he did, his idiot boyfriend would never live it down, the teasing would be endless. but also, zoro momentarily wondered about the smile on luffy's face; the way his eyes would probably glisten- he was a crybaby after all- and his smile would be so wholesome, so genuine. the very thought of it made his heart flutter. maybe it was worth mentioning. no, he had to remind himself of the teasing.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 25





	those eyes, that mouth

**Author's Note:**

> those eyes, that mouth- cocteau twins.

zoro wouldn't outright admit he was glad that luffy and his family had moved nearer. if he did, his idiot boyfriend would never live it down, the teasing would be endless. but also, zoro momentarily wondered about the smile on luffy's face; the way his eyes would probably glisten- he was a crybaby after all- and his smile would be so wholesome, so genuine. the very thought of it made his heart flutter. maybe it was worth mentioning. no, he had to remind himself of the teasing. 

despite the boy’s new apartment being closer than the previous one, zoro still found himself struggling to find it. he wasn't lost, per-se, more so he'd strayed off track. he blamed his boyfriend’s shitty directions. luffy had said it was down the street from zoro’s place, a left turn at the small takeout restaurant which he and his friends constantly wasted their money on, and at the end of the road. “it's really really simple!” he'd said. 

“it's not fucking simple.” zoro huffed to himself. he took a mental note to complain to his stupid boyfriend when he eventually found the fucking apartment block. 

he did make it in the end. sure, it had taken much longer than anticipated but he made it. 

upon reaching the correct floor, his next task was to find the actual apartment. he wandered up and down the halls, passing by number 32. the second time he was about to walk by it, the door swung open. 

“zoro!” due to experience, he was quick to catch luffy who'd thrown himself into zoro’s arms. he stumbled backwards slightly and was ready to begin his series of complaints. he wasn't able to emit them, however, as luffy tightened his grip and pressed a small kiss onto zoro’s neck. 

he swallowed his words and instead agreed that he'd gripe once they were inside. 

luffy jumped down and took zoro’s hand into his own. “c’mon, let me show you around,” the excitement was bubbling in him as he dragged the older indoors. a comment on how ungentle luffy was being sat on the tip of zoro’s tongue. but it instantly died when the younger twisted his head around to beam at his hopeless boyfriend. 

“this is the kitchen. it's pretty empty, we haven't fully unpacked yet.” the raven haired boy continued to babble on, zoro partially listening as luffy did tend to go on tangents when he spoke. it was sweet though, zoro enjoyed when the other talked passionately about whatever had gained his attention. 

“that's sabo’s room, and that's ace’s.” he pointed down the hall. “and here, is my room.” the tour came to an eventual end and luffy fell onto his bed. well, his mattress. he was yet to build the frame, franky having promised to help in the upcoming weekend. 

the room was a similar size to luffy’s old one but the piles of boxes made it feel smaller. the major difference was the lack of decorations; no posters on the walls, no bookshelf that was filled with books robin had gifted and all his favourite manga. but it was temporary, he knew it would soon change and become fully personalised. 

in one corner of the room was all of luffy's plants which surprisingly hadn't died- probably because usopp and nami’s care. zoro also noticed that on the mattress was a stuffed animal. 

after one of their dates, they'd somehow ended up at a funfair. there was a game where if you got the basketball through the hoop a certain amount of times, you won a toy. when luffy had said he wanted one, zoro had no choice but to win for him. he did, and luffy picked out a stuffed octopus off all things and named it surume. 

to see it on the mattress in the practicality bare room made zoro climb on top of his boyfriend and pull him into a kiss. “what was that for?” big brown eyes looked up into his own. “just love you.” he mumbled as he rolled over to lay beside luffy. 

from the corner of his eye he could see the grin which he adored. 

“ya’ know, i'm happy you moved. i'll get to see you more.” yes, he'd completely forgotten about how he'd planned to  _ not  _ tell luffy because luffy was well… a little shit. but the smile which graced his boyfriend's face made zoro feel as if he was falling in love all over again. 

the teasing was definitely worth it.

**[jan,21]**

**Author's Note:**

> just zoro being hopelessly in love with his bf.


End file.
